2012-08-26 Plans and Tea
Late evening in the Skull Cave, or at least the abandoned subways re-purposed into a decent lair. The Phantom has Asmodeus on his left shoulder as he sits on his bed, an M.R.E. nearby and cooking. Devil lays behind him on the cot, dozing lightly. They'd had a full day; a purse snatching followed by a jewelery store robbery, followed right after by a hijacking. And that was just before /lunch/. Asmodeus sits on his shoulder and looks curiously at the foul-smelling bag that's emitting steam, tail twitching lightly. The Phantom reaches a hand up to scritch the cat's chin lightly, saying, "I realize the chemicals smell foul, but the food is pretty good. And free, so." The cat, at least, has his own food. And litter box. And toys. And even a small cat-castle-climbing-thing. Strolling into the sewers, Mandrake comes in whistling the tune, 'It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)'. Two large grocery sacks are at the ends of his large cane, which he holds up with both of his hands. "It don't mean a thing!" he exclaims as he gets in closer and closer to the inner lair. He stops whistling as be shouts out, "Heya! Housekeeping!" he exclaims with joy! Devil is, naturally, the first one to perk up, as he hears Mandrake first. Well, Asmodeus hears him as well, though his reaction isn't as joyous as the wolf's. He looks out of the sleeping area toward the source of the whistling, a somewhat dour look coming over his face. Devil, though, he gets up and hops right down, hurrying out at a trot. The Phantom grins and gets to his feet, careful to not jostle Asmodeus overmuch, and heads out after the wolf. When the magician calls out, the Phantom laughs. "Hey! We're back in the sleeping room, but we're on our way out." Naturally, the magician doesn't need to be told that part; the wolf is already wagging his tail and walking alongside the magician. The Phantom will meet him in the Throne Room, then lead him back to the sleeping area, saying, "It's nice to see you again, old friend. What'd you bring?" Lowering his cane, so the sacks gently set on ground, Mandrake jerks his cane up and presses the jewel of his staff to the brim of his hat. "Devil, old boy!" He lets out a laugh as he reaches down to scratch the head of the Wolf. "I know who is my real friend here, Devil..." He jokes to the wolf as he scratches behind his ears. "Ho! I brought some fresh food for Devil here." His eyes dart over to the appearing Phantom and Asmodeus. "And I brought some food for the newest member of the gang. Plus some cat nip for those...uh...how do I put it? Quiet time? Ah yes." He leans and whispers to Devil. "I'm putting you in charge of the cat nip...I know you'll need the quiet time." He then calls out to Kit again. "And I brought your favorite! And some real food..." He sniffs the air. "Tell me you aren't eating those M.R.E.s again? You need to eat better!" "Hey, I'll have you know that M.R.E.s provide everything a soldier needs to keep going on the battlefield, /and/ they taste pretty darn good, too," says the Phantom, sitting on the cot near the head, so Mandrake can sit down as well. "Well, the 'Spanish Rice' one is kind of bleh, and the raisins are--ugh--but still. What's important isn't what I eat, but that it fills me, keeps me going. I should take you on a trip through the wilderness sometime; nothing to eat but what you find." A grin, there. Devil, of course, doesn't really leave the magician's side; it's nice to have someone else down here, and the magician is quite possibly his second-favorite human after the Phantom--though on some days, the Ghost who Walks wonders if it's not the other way around. Leaning forward, the Phantom starts to poke through the bags. "So what else did you get besides kitty drugs?" he asks as Asmodeus walks down his back to jump onto the bed. On the other side of the Phantom, but he's still not exactly keen on most people. Mandrake chuckles as he sits down, scratching the head of Devil. "As long as he doesn't check up the sleeves, I am sure I can find quite a bit in the wilderness." He stage whispers to Devil. "Like this large chew bone!" He pulls out from under his sleeve which he slips to Devil. "Oh, I got Devil some fresh beef stew. I had my chef look up the proper nutrition for a Wolf. I brought another stew for the Cat, also balanced for his needs. Or at least my best guess." He lets out a chuckle. "Devil's is labeled with a cartoon Devil, the Cat's is labeled with Hobbes. Boy that Calvin and Hobbes is quite the duo! Ho HO HO!" He laughs. "For you I brought you a cooked Cheeseburger, for a growing lad. Also, a whole slew of fresh vegetables and fruit! Also, some prepared veal...for when you, uh,..." He looks around the Sewers. "When you entertain. Like than, Rain lass?" He offers casually. "Just set it to cook and you are good to go." "My, my, they'll be spoiled!" exclaims the Phantom, though he grins and arches a brow. "Actually, one's already spoiled." That's said to Devil, so rather blatantly ignores him in favor of the chew bone. He does look up to Mandrake, and his tail thumps a few times. The Phantom chuckles and looks to Mandrake as well. "Actually--a cheeseburger sounds good. I--I'm actually supposed to stay on a strict diet, so I don't lose focus, but--since we came here, I discovered so much different food to enjoy." Okay, so he's gone off his restrictive diet a few times, but--hot dogs, pizza, calzones! Food from every part of the globe, given a twist and served all within walking distance! It really can't be a surprise that he's eaten almost as much of the things he shouldn't as of what he should. Mandrake smiles at Kit. "The privilege of being a, god-parent. Doing the spoiling..." He chuckles as he gives Devil a few deep strokes followed by more skirting. "Yes, it is best to enjoy the finer things in life..." He gives Kit a long look, as he lets his comment about company fall into silence. He looks at up at Kit. "You, know...if you give a list of your nutritional requirements, I am sure I can have my chef make you up special meals? Something with color and taste!" A chuckle, and the Phantom leans back a bit, so he can reach behind him and scritch Asmodeus behind the ear. The cat is all but hiding behind him, just in case. "My nutritional requirements are almost the same as everyone else's," he says idly, "though most people don't seem to follow them. Plenty of fruit, grains, that kind of thing, a little meat once in a while, medium-rare so it's healthy but the nutrients haven't been cooked right out, that kind of thing. Basically what people /should/ be eating." Another grin. "Though you realize it would basically be just for me; I don't exactly entertain down here or anything. Like--Rain, she hasn't been down here, though we've met at coffee shops a few times. I can't really imagine many people being down here, at least not for a good meal, anyway. I think you're about the only one." That's said with a brow arches in humor, as he looks to the magician. Most people wouldn't want to be anywhere near the ancient subways, but Mandrake's a bit different than most people--as he, himself, is, and he knows it. Mandrake chuckles. "Ahhh! Glad I came today. We have decided two things. First, you need a better place in the City. And Second, you and your merry band will be eating much better, with food that is brought and y'all coming over to the Estate? It is pet friendly! I also need to name it..." He leans back as he gives Kit a broad smile. "But, since I know how much this place means for you, I will settle for regular meal drop offs? Just give me a location and times..." "I know I should get a place in the city, but--I need to be close to here," says the Phantom, giving Asmodeus a final scritch before leaning forward again, forearms on knees. "This is where the Phantom lives, and because of that, I can't be too far away from it. This is where everything I need is--costumes, Hero, my tech--everything. What would I have up there? Real furniture is nice, but--the Phantom doesn't need it. They don't help me protect the people." A shrug of one shoulder." A smile appears for the magician, and he adds, "That doesn't mean Kit and Devil wouldn't make an appearance at your estate." That's agreed to by Devil, with a louder thump of his tail. "I know, I know." Mandrake concedes. "I know what it means to you and for the world." He lets out a sigh. "I just worry about my friend, Kit." He smiles a sad smile. "But, I know The Phantom and Kit are one and the same..." He sighs again, but perks up. "The house gets terribly quiet...I need a couple of dashing individuals to liven it up. And the cat can come too." He winks at the cat. "Just make sure Kit is taken care of, along with the Phantom?" That makes the Phantom smile, and he reaches over to clasp his friend's shoulder. "Alright, alright--Kit will show up at your estate more, alright? And he'll bring Devil and Asmodeus, though I don't know how much the latter one will like it." A grin, there. Sometimes it's hard to remember to keep those sorts of things in mind. The day he took his Oath, Kit became the true costume, the façade--the mask. Sometimes it's hard to remember to keep up with the "normal" things. Mandrake smiles at his friend. "Asmodeus will come to love it. " He eyes peer into his friends for a long moment. "You don't have to choose, my friend. Just think of it making you more well rounded? Me, a tour guide of this jungle?" He offers with a smile. Chuckling, the Phantom shakes Mandrake's shoulder lightly, then lets him go. "Alright, alright, you can be my--tour guide," he says with a grin, then leans forward again. "Hey, the M.R.E.'s done, want to try it? It's Salisbury steak, with a cookie and what passes for raisins. I'm not a fan of the raisins, but the rest is pretty good. If I'm going to try your food, you should try mine." That's said as he reaches over to the crate serving as a shelf, and gingerly dumps the contents of the steaming package out, next to the rest of the M.R.E. Staring in mock disbelief. "No tea?" He lets out a sigh. "I guess, that is what friends do...give or take." He lets out a chuckle as he leans back. He turns to Devil. "You would think with all my tricks, I could find a way out of this?" He laughs. "But I guess, I don't have enough tricks after all." He winks at Devil. "Hypnosis? OH perish the thought, that would be evil..." He winks at Devil. "I do have some lavender tea that Rain brought me," says the Phantom, as he pulls out a fork from a small bin of cutlery. That gets handed over, then he tears open the packet, careful to let the steam /not/ hit him right in the face. "Might want to hold it by the edges," he says as he hands that over, too, then goes to get to his feet. Devil looks on with--amusement. He's not sure what the hell that stuff is, but it doesn't really smell like food to /him/. So chock-full of chemicals and other such things, to keep it preserved all but forever. A look a bemusement passes over his face, "Oh? perhaps next time, when I come over for high tea. And Cucumber sandwiches." He looks at his bag and looks at it. "The edges?" He chuckles as he attempts to grab the bag along from his edges. He begins to push the food down his throat. "Heyyyyy....this isn't half bad..." He says between swallows. "See, told you," says the Phantom, grinning again. "Some are better than others, but they're cheap, filling, and nutritious. Tell you what, let me go make the tea real quick. Devil and Asmodeus can keep you company, eh?" He goes to leave the sleeping quarters; everything's pretty spread out, sure, but it had to be done that way, to make it work. Devil just works on the chew bone, eyeing Mandrake as if he can't imagine how anyone can eat that stuff. Asmodeus stays where ye is, though does watch the stage magician carefully. Mandrake nods to Kit. "Now who is spoiling who..." He smiles to his friend. He looks over at Devil and smiles at him. "They aren't that bad...not bone good...but not that bad." He then drifts his attention to Asmodeus. "What about you, friend?" He offers a laugh. "What can a lowly magician do to get in your good graces?" He offers with a smile. Devil's eyes follow Mandrake as he talks to the cat, still worrying that bone. That will probably get to trusting people in general, eventually. Hopefully. He blinks at Mandrake, doing that feline thing of acknowledging without responding. He realizes he's being talked to, but that doesn't mean he's going to communicate back. his little nose does twitch, though, as he lightly sniffs the man's scent. In a few minutes, the Phantom returns with two tin cups and a teapot. One gets set aside, the other handed to Mandrake, and as he pours the tea, he says, "I tried a little of this the other day, and I like it. It's definitely nice and soothing." Mandrake delicately picks up his glass, his pinky fully extended as he sips his drink. "Hmmmm...optimal temperature...smooth blend." He takes another sip. "Very soothing. Best to ease your mind of worries, much like talking to a friend." He offers casually as he eyes drift to the Cat. "I'll figure you out one day my friend." He offers to the Cat. "Through investigation and not trickery." He offers to Kit. The Phantom chuckles at that as he pours his own, then goes to sit down again. "Very true. I'll pass on your thoughts to Rain next time I see her, tell her you like it as much as I do." A grin, there. Asmodeus peeks around behind him at Mandrake, and the Ghost who Walks reaches down to scritch him lightly, saying, "He's a tough one. Abandoned, half-feral--it's all I could do to get him to tolerate /me/. But he's shown you a better side than he has a lot of people. When I saw him at the veterinary clinic, he'd claw you as soon as look at you." Hopefully Asmodeus realizes that, as a friend of the Phantom, Mandrake isn't going away any time soon. Either way, he reaches back to scritch Devil behind his ear, eliciting a thump of the tail. Mandrake cocks his eyebrow at Kit. "Touché, my friend. Touché." He says with a grin as he sips his drink again. He looks at Kit. "Oh, it is because, of my charming personality? Or maybe Asmodeus just likes to be entertained." He takes other sip, gently blowing away some steam. "The Vet? I hate the doctor too...always going on and on about Science, and other mystical nonsense..." He gives Kit a wink, to indicate a joke. A chuckle and an amused purse of the lips, and the Phantom brings his own cup to his lips for a small sip. "Oh yes, you know those of the arcane arts such as veterinary science..." he quips, brows arching just so as to indicate that he's looking at the stage magician sidelong. "Beware when they come at you with their ancient talismans, too, like their stethoscopes..." Another grin, there, and he takes another sip of his tea. Mandrake wags a finger on his free hand at Kit. "You mock ancient Talismans, but their power is undeniable..." He chuckles. "Not like a stethoscope...a device to hear the heart...pish posh I say!" He sips his drink, his brow furrowing. "And who comes at you with sharp needles and knives? And bone cutting lasers? Hmmmm...Criminals...that is who!" "Hey, don't mock modern technology," says the Phantom, turning his head to grin at Mandrake again. "Modern technology is what's helped me a few times. Even got a few ideas for things in the future, though I can't really make them work yet." Another sip of tea; he, too, lifts his pinky outward, showing that he was raised with manners. "Besides, those cutting lasers have saved lives--at /least/ as many as a voodoo bag full of shrunken heads or whatever." Another grin as he teases his friend. "Ahhhh, well. I suppose Magic is really just a form of technology. Something about significantly advanced technology and looking like magic?" He takes a gentle sip. "Faith, my friend...heals more than anything else. Faith in shrunken heads, faith in technology, faith in your friends...that is the best medicine I know of." He sips his drink again. "But should I ever get sawed in half on stage you better take me to a hospital and not to the local voodoo holy man." He offers as he sips again. He nods to show his appreciation of his form. "You will do well in the land of riches." A soft laugh, then, "That's what I thought. I figured you'd err on the side of technology if it really came down to it. The Phantom hasn't ever really dabbled in the mystic arts, but I've done well for myself so far. And thank you." The last said as the Phantom lifts his hand, indicating that he understood the magician was referencing his tea-drinking form. The cup id drained and set side, then he reaches back to scritch Devil some more. "Anyway, we'll see what the future holds, I guess, technologically. It's getting pretty crazy, if you read the papers." Waving his free hand at Kit. "Although, I did meet a charming lady who might be able to heal me. A real 21st century gal...quite lovely and charming, with fantastic taste in art..." He looks at Kit. "Although, I wouldn't think you would get a long. She has voices in her head and vices in her heart." He laughs. "But she might be able to put me back together again, when the King's men fail." Setting down his tea glass, Mandrake voice takes a more serious tone. "I have done some reading on the job you have taken...I know what you are really up to. Hammer Industries?" "That sounds--interesting..." says the Phantom, arching a brow in thought. "Voices in her head, eh? Hmm." His attention is drawn by the comment about Hammer Industries, and he looks directly at Mandrake, a brow arched in curiosity. "What do you mean? They're one of the leading technological corporations around, and being on their legal team means I actually have a job--one with flexible hours, too, so I can keep up the façade." He reaches over to scritch Asmodeus, who's still watching Mandrake carefully. The thing will likely be skittish for a while to come, yet, though at least he's not hissing and spitting because the magician is close by, so. Baby steps. Offering Kit a shrug, "We all have our flaws...I talk too much, you give too much..." His voice trails off as he looks at his friend for a long moment. "And of Stark Industries?" He rubs his jaw. "I may be a dandy and boisterous, but I am not quite yet the fool." He looks at his friend, concern flowing out of him. "And I support you and your working pursuits. By jove, I think it is fabulous. However, being part of their legal group means access to classified information...to secret projects." He looks at his friend. "I have saved The Phantom from Kit once, please don't make me save Kit from The Phantom..." His eyes water at the edges. The smile fades at that memory, so many years ago. The Phantom didn't understand what the he really meant--or, rather, he did. But maybe he didn't care. No, he didn't care. Not that night. He reaches out to grab the teapot and offer to refill Mandrake's cup, then refill his own. "Kit would be an intern," he says a bit more quietly. "The most secret thing he'd have access to would be their mutant-friendly hiring policy and how friendly it really is. Some day, he may get access to--to more intensive secrets, but..." A shrug of one shoulder, and he brings the cup to his lips. Mandrake reaches up to glove off the tears from his eyes, as he looks towards his friend. "Oh, I may be allergic to cats...I should see a doctor about that..." He offers as his mind drift back to the warehouse, the haze of time only obscuring bits and pieces. "Good...good. That sounds not too bad." He tips his drink to Kit. "I know you are used to going alone, just don't be afraid to ask for help. All of us here, would willing pay the ultimate price for you. Don't dishonor us, by denying us the choice." He says as he sips his drink. "We serve the cause, as if it is our own." He offers quietly. Managing a small smile, the Phantom says, just as quietly as before, "The Phantom has never turned down help when I've needed it. Did you hear about the incident with the Sky Band a couple years ago? If it wren't for a friendly hand, well, I think we would have had to implement the back-up plan." Which means finding his cousin. His aunt Heloise had a son, so, if necessary could be trained to take over the mantle, though it's kind of stretching things a bit. "I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize the Phantom's role, old friend," he says, reaching over the lightly thump Mandrake's shoulder. Mandrake nods his head and smiles as his friend clasps his shoulder. "Back up plan?" He offers, "What are we, amateurs?" He smiles at his friend. "Yes, friendly hands are good to keep around." His eyes dart to Devil. "And Friendly Paws." He sips his drink. "I know, I know...sometimes things just move so quickly and I am afraid...I won't be there...when it really counts." He smiles at his friend. "The fates are not always kind a second time..." "I meant /the/ back up plan," says the Phantom, looking down into his cup. "The one where you take Devil and Hero to Heloise and find her son." Devil, who'd been enjoying Mandrake's attention, grows sober at that, tail slowing down as he looks to the Ghost who Walks. "And you were there when it matters. I--have faith that you will be again." That's said with something more of a smile, and he takes a deeper sip of his tea. Continuing to be obtuse, Mandrake is well aware of the back up plan. The oath he took to implement it. He looks at Devil and pets the Wolf once more. "It will be ok." He offers the Wolf as he leaves his understanding of the backup plan unaddressed, offering Kit only a firm nod of understanding. "I will be there..." He looks at the tea, "You sure that Rain lass didn't spike this with some voodoo?" He offers with the glimmer of a smile. That makes the Phantom chuckle, and he looks back to his cup, swirling it a little as if trying to see if any voodoo rises. "I don't /think/ so, but you can never be too sure with those mystic types.." he says with a good bit of humor to his tone, then he takes another deep sip. Devil thumps his tail once, as Asmodeus looks between the other three. He's fine where he is, sitting half-nestled against the Phantom's hip. The Ghost who Walks shrugs one shoulder, then finishes off his tea. Making a show of smelling the tea, shifting it around, waving a hand over it, magician style. "Hmmm...I think it is clean." He sips his drink and smiles as he finishes. He slowly rises to his feet. "Jolly good time, old friend!" He says as he stands, he bows to the trio. "I must bid you adieu." He stage whispers to Devil, "Next time...I'll bring a bigger bone." He looks over at Cat. "And you, I'll bring a book about the Knights Templar, we will have a a rousing good time discussing why we can't trust the new world order." He looks at Kit. "And for you my friend, more M.R.E.s!" When the magician rises to his feet, Asmodeus lowers himself, eyes widening, preparing to run. He watches the man's movements carefully. The Phantom's got him comfortable with some people so far, but it will take a while to get the fear of abandonment and the feral nature fully settled. Giving the cat a scritch, the Ghost who Walks gets to his feet as well, setting his cup aside and going to clasp the magician by the forearm. "Alright, next time--we'll come by your estate, okay?" he says, then goes to walk with the man out of the lair. "I'll even try to bring Asmodeus, there, get him used to traveling." That's said with a grin at his friend. ((Fade Out)) Category:Logs Category:RPLogs